Heartless Men
by Drk.Coffee
Summary: Iruka betrayed Konoha, now Kakashi is forced to make a tough decision, will he turn Iruka in or will he allow Iruka to hurt him? Boy x boy, Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I wanted to write something different for once, I been reading a lot KakaIru but they all seem to have one thing in common, Iruka is always good , and as a lately my imagination started craving a heartless (not too heartless) Iruka. so here we are. 7_7 just a heads up, spelling and grammar are not my strong points (but I am trying to improve them). If it gets confusing let me know, and last but not least just go along with the story, im not a Naruto guru, I don't know all my stuff, but I know some.

Heads up: err I got a little eerie well more like violent here.

Disclaimer: bla bla I don't own Naruto. If I did then everything would be about Iruka.

****Part One*****

The night was cold and the forest dreary. Perhaps it was because rain fell mercilessly over the land, soaking everything on its way. The earth had turned into a puddle of mud, a swamp that gobble anything on its way. The lifeless woodland gave off a smell of blood from a battle that had once been. The corps just laid inert, being consumed by the pool of mud. But not everything was dead and silent, forced breathing echo through the thick forest, frantic screeching, pleads for mercy resound. There was a pattern to those screaming noises and it went something like this, "Stop, you don't know what you're doing, stop!"

"who's is it? Who's giving you the information?"

,"I don't know "

,"we don't have time for this !",

"no, stop please ,I don't know who its I never seen his face, please don't!" and after the final plea it all went silent.

Iruka knew he was in a hell of a problem. If the leaf ANBU got their hands on him they would torture, slaughter him again and again. Iruka wasn't prepared to die, his heart was pounding so fast it hurt, adrenalin was rushing through every inch of his body. He was being hunted down by the most elite ANBU Konoha had to offer. The ANBU had been after him for some time now, but thanks to his craftiness, Iruka had manage to go undetected. Nobody suspected of the sweet little academy teacher, no one knew he was the one leaking sensitive information to the enemy.

Iruka leaped through the dense forest, he was trying to get away from the leaf ANBUs that seemed to be everywhere. The academy teacher was incognito, he was wearing charcoal long sleeve shirt, with dark trousers, and a black winter mask that covered his entire face except for his eyes. He didn't want to take any chances of anyone finding out his true identity. He wanted to destroy Konoha with the comfort of knowing that nobody not even the enemy knew his identity. Iruka snapped back to reality when he realized he had caught the attention of some leaf ANBUs. His chances of getting away were now reduced to zero.

Iruka leaped from tree to tree avoiding the sharp objects been thrown his way. He was using the environment to his advantage, he could hear the splashing sounds of the ANBUs behind him. Iruka did a series of hand movements to make four doppelgangers materialize. The doppelgangers dispersed themselves to distract the ANBU from their real target, Iruka. The academy teacher could feel the high levels chakras scatter themselves through the forest. Iruka smirk under his mask, he hadn't actually expected his plan to work so smoothly. The entire time the chunnin thought he was going to die; however, there was hope now. The tanned man laugh quietly and sarcastically, the ANBU were supposed to be cleaver assassins yet they were fooled so easily by a weak little academy teacher. He hated them, he hated anything related to Konoha. He detested them, the people and their stupid pried. How arrogant, they would do anything to protect their pathetic garbage they called home.

Just when Iruka was starting to get relaxed he was forced to dodge a projectile that passed inches away from his neck."Shit" iruka gasped as he realized he been too engrossed in his thought that the high levels of chakra approaching him had gone unnoticed. Iruka glanced back to pinpoint the exact position of the ANBU, but it was impossible. He was moving too fast for Iruka to pinpoint his exact location. Iruka was frantic now, his chances of survival had just gone down the drain. There was no way he would be able to survive a direct ANBU attack. It would only be a matter of time before he was put out of his misery. Iruka smiled nervously under his mask. This was the end for him, it was for sure, he couldn't outrun the ANBU. It was in this moment iruka realized he didn't want to die. Iruka reached for his pocket and took out a few kunais. He knew they weren't going to do much but maybe they could buy him enough time to think of something or at least broaden the gap between the ANBU and himself. Iruka turned around briskly, he caught a glimpse of a shadow moving rapidly toward him. "got ya" he said . kunais flew toward the ANBU, but just like expected the ANBU dodged them with ease. Iruka felt his heart pulse raise, he was afraid, he was tired and out of ideas. But almost like a miracle a idea swelled up from the depth of his mind, a idea that might save his life. He didn't have much to lose, he had to try this, although this jutsu would take all the chakra he had left it was worth a try. Iruka did a series of hand movement to do a fog jutsu. In a matter of seconds his surrounding were engulfed by a thick layer of fog. Iruka collapsed on the ground, he drop his levels of chakra to zero, he didn't want to take any chance. For a moment Iruka stood motionless listening to his surrounding, he heard nothing so he assumed it was safe to move. Iruka was taken aback he hadn't expected his plan could actually work. 'the stronger you are the stupider you get I guess' Iruka thought .The chunnin hasten away trying to run to a place where he could take shelter and think of his next move. The Information exchanged had been a complete failure the leaf ANBU had ambushed them before he had the opportunity to give the information away. It was all happening so fast iruka couldn't believed it has happened at all. He had told himself to be mentally prepared for an ambushed but no amount of prior mental preparation would have prepared him for what he saw. A ambush, no it was more like a slaughter of lambs. A bloody massacre by criminals. That's how Iruka saw it the leaf ANBU, they were criminals disguised as guardians. Their excuse for murdering was konoha. It irked him, it sicken him. He wanted to stop them, the criminals.

"Fuck!" Iruka gasped as he felt a sharp pain in leg. He had been hit and it was until now that he was feeling the sizzling pain. His body had cooled. Adrenalin no longer sedated him from the pain of his wounds. The pain was escalating; blood was gushing out of his wound, there was enough blood to cause Iruka concern. Iruka wanted to cry in frustration, he wasn't used to being treated so roughly. His conscious was telling to shut-up and stop complaining because everything that was happening was his doing, his fault. Iruka checked his pockets hopping that he had packed some sort of first-aid. He quickly realized it was all in vain. His pockets only contain stuff he now consider useless. He was getting nervous now. He was wet, cold and dizzy, perhaps because of the loss of blood."Shit" he mummer his wound was deeper then he thought, he need to stop the blood flow somehow . Iruak ripped off his sleeve and bandage his injure knee. He sank into the ground, he was tired, way too tired to stand up and too injure to fight a ANBU. 'If an ANBU finds me, im done for" Iruka thought tensely. The fog jutsu all used all his chakra he was defenseless now, but what made the situation more miserable was that his jutsu was beginning to wear off. Iruka shut his eyes and prayed to god for a miracle that he knew would never come. There was silence, this silence wasn't the type of silence that most people would find enjoyable, this was a bone chilling silence, it was a silence that if broken it would mean one thing and one thing only, death.

Iruka senses spiked-up when he felt a strong presence around him. Iruka looked frantically to his surroundings but he couldn't pinpoint the source where the chakra was coming from. The strong chakra was all around him, in front, above, behind him. Iruka froze when he heard the crackling sound of a twig breaking, the chunnin turned around rapidly and was met with a fist, a fist so strong that it send him flying through the air. Iruka landed head first and if that wasn't enough to get him screaming in pain his back hit a group of sharp rocks. Iruka couldn't scream, his back burned. He could feel his back bleeding. The smallest moment caused him agony. He had to get up, he had to fight. He tried to get up but his face was stopped on by force so immense that it smother him back to the thick mixture of mud. He was choking ,out of breath, he gasped for oxygen but he could get none. His face was being smother and at the same time he was being lash out with some sort of sharp object. Irukas eyes widen, he wanted to scream in terror. He was being stabbed. His assaulter was too fast for him. Iruka was helpless he was going to die. There was no way his body would be able to take so much brutality. The winter mask around his face had turned against him, it was choking him. "Please stop!" he begged in a horrid cry. There was no mercy , irukas words only took the opposite effect as the assaults turn more violent." You little mother fucker! People like you deserve to die!". Crack! Iruka heard the horrid sound coming from his body. Iruka screamed, He screamed so loud because that was the only way he could react to this pain. The pain was so excruciating the chunnin wished he was dead. Iruka could only hear the cursing and joy coming from the ANBU as his broke his body, he took pleasure in his pain. The chunnin didn't want to move he was in so much pain, he cried as tears rolled down his face, he wasn't ready to die. He didn't want to die this way. He couldn't breath and with the little strength he had left he yanked his stupid mask off. His face was covered with his own blood. He shut his eyes he didn't want to see, he hands looked ripped gushing blood everywhere. His body was shaking from all the trauma he was receiving. Iruka knew this wasn't the time to get sentimental, but he could stop himself from crying. He didn't want to die like this. Behind him Iruka could hear the ANBU taking his out his katana, he was going to put him out of his misery. Iruka was scared, he didn't want to die . He wanted to run but his legs we immobile, his arms and hands were no help he didn't have the strength, his back was almost torn. Iruka shut his eyes and just waited for the last blow. He could feel the presence of the ANBU behind him, just standing there. Iruka wonder that the hell the ANBU was waiting for ,was he going to torture him some more, Iruka wonder in terror.

"Iruka?" came a distorted voice covered in fear, A voice iruka couldn't confuse no matter how distorted it was. Iruka opened his eyes in dismay. No, it couldn't be, of all the people , it couldn't be Hatake Kakashi. He wasn't supposed to be doing ANBU work anymore.

For a moment it was as if time had stopped. Iruka could felt his body stiffen. Kakashi just stood there motionless. He was frightened from looking at Iruka's horrid condition. Iruka open his mouth but nothing came out ,only blood. The usually bright face was covered in tears that had mixed in with blood. Behind his ceramic ANBU mask Kakashi was overwhelmed with fear, not for himself but for Iruka.

"Why did you betray us, why! Tell me why!" asked with a voice so weak it was almost as if it was going to break. Iruka just wanted to be finished off.

"we gave you our trust and you betrayed us! Fuck, Iruka what the hell happened!" Kakashi cried, he thankful for his ANBU mask otherwise Iruka would see him crying. Kakashi was overwhelmed with emotion. What was he to do? What was he supposed to do with the academy teacher. Iruka was closing his eyes, He was dying. No, this was all wrong, Not Iruka. Iruka was supposed to be safe back in Konoha. Kakashi knelt next to the wounded man and took him in his arms. He needed to do something. There was no way he would let Iruka die on his arms.

Kakashi felt the presence of his fellow ANBU approaching them. Kakashi didn't have much time to reflect on the situation. Iruka yelped in agony as Kakashi lifted him up, he gritted his teeth to reduce the pain. So many things were going to through Iruka's mind like, why was Kakashi running away from his team with him in hands. Kakashi leaped from tree to tree at his utmost speed, which was much faster than his fellow ANBU . Iruka let out a cry of pain, even the slight movement caused him so much agony he felt as if his spine would snap. Kakashi looked down on at the man he held so dearly, the academy teacher looked too feeble for to survive the trip. He was breaking down in his arms, his eye closed but tears rolled down his face. Kakashi reduced his speed gradually, and soon he was completely stationary. "Iruka I'm going to move you, so bear with me" Kakashi said, His voice full of concern. Carefully, Kakashi rested Iruka against his shoulder so his hands would be free to do a transportation jutsu, and transport them to a abandon cabin he had found days before the mission. He needed to get Iruka out of there, he would never allowed anybody to lay a hand on his beloved. He would never allow anybody to hurt the man he loved more than his on existence.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay , I'm typing with my friend "money brain" so i apologizing before hand for any typos, I took a good look but I bet I missed some. (I'm working on editing the first chapter)

Franaise: **smile** thanks a lot ,I'm glad you like it, you really cheer me on =] hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters to come.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Seriously.

****Part two*****

Kakashi was sitting on the floor pondering , trying to figure out exactly what had happened that day. Everything was still confusing to him. His seemingly simple mission had taken a 180 degree turn for the worst. It had sounded so simple, he and the rest of the ANBU team were supposed to get rid of the traitor, but kakashi couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't kill Iruka and ended up doing the opposite.

Iruka was the jounin's secret crush, the one he thought of when he was away doing hard missions, the one he had wet dreams of, his one and only Juliet. Kakashi didn't think twice and picked up his 'damsel' and bolted out of the place before the rest of the ANBU got to them. Once in the cabin Kakashi stripped the wounded academy teacher to get a better look at his wounds. Once he establish that the wounds appeared worst then they really were Kakashi was able to breathe once again.

"why did he passed out? It's not that bad." Kakashi utter. To A jounin / ANBU like himself, Iruka's wounds were minor.

" He's so delicate" Kakashi wanted to punch himself in the stomach, of course Iruka was greatly affected, the man hadn't left the village in ages, he wasn't use to the barbaric treatment he had received. The teacher had probably gone soft and then a brute (Kakashi) come and batter him up. Kakashi wanted to dig his grave and die, It was all his fault, Iruka was the last person on earth he wanted to beat-up. He felt guilty because he should have recognized the chunnin's chakra but in the heat of the persuasion he failed to identify it. It was too late to undo what had been done now. All that was left to do now was to heal Iruka back a healthy state. Kakashi began by gliding his pale fingers over iruka's wounds, he kept his hands at a distance leaving a gap between his finger tips and iruka's skin. He want to make the healing process as painless as possible. Chakra began to flow from Kakashi's fingertips to Iruka's wounds. Kakashi didn't stop until he was sure that every wound and bruise had ebbed away from Iruka's silky cinnamon skin.

Kakashi's heart was starting to beating hard. His body felt hot.

"Iruka.." he whispered, he knew the chunnin was unconscious and couldn't hear him, but he called his name regardless.

"Iruka…I love you" he said in a voice so low it wasn't even audible, instead Kakashi lifted Iruka's hand to his beating heart. He wanted so badly to tell Iruka how he felt but he couldn't because he was a coward . He didn't have the nerve to confess to Iruka because of the soul fact they were both man. In Konoha homosexual relations ships weren't frowned upon but Kakashi couldn't cope with the idea of being with a man, even if he was in love with one. He was used to loving women, he had loved women since he could remember, his first love had been Rin. Back then he used to think his secret affection for Rin made everything complicated, but it was nothing compared to what was going on now. Now, he was in love with a man that could never love him back, a man that was destroying everything he believed in. And for this man he was willing to defy the Hokage's orders and jeopardize the safety of Konoha. Iruka, his beloved Iruka was his everything.

Kakashi glanced at Iruka. He was so beautiful. Kakashi felt aroused, he was getting hard and his libido was raising. Iruka was so vulnerable, sleeping calmly and unknowing , without a care in the world. Kakashi run his hands down Iruka's smooth body.

"fuck." Kakashi wined and reluctantly took his hand off of Iruka.

It took all his willpower to tuck the Iruka in with his sleeping sheet. Kakashi then crawled to a corner where he would stay guard. At least in his corner he would be able to contemplate over the situation and think of a plan. By saving Iruka he had gotten himself gotten himself into dangerous waters. He was now just as guilty for treason as the angelic chunnin. He had chosen Iruka over Konoha, the village he had pledge his loyalty too. The only favors in his points were that nobody not even his ANBU team knew had had betrayed them by saving Iruka.

"dame it Iruka, you turned out to be everything but an angel, if anything you're a demon" Kakashi grunted to himself. He had many questions like, why on earth would Iruka of all the people betray the village his parents fought to protect? Everyone liked Iruka plus he seemed to have everything he could possibly want. The few times Kakashi had exchanged words with the chunnin ,things seems to being going well for the teacher, in fact he seemed to be content with life.

"Ruka, why did you do it" Kakashi asked, not really asking or expecting an answer from the unconscious chunnin. Like a love sick puppy Kakashi's mind wonder away from his main concern to a more pleasant remembered the first time he meet Iruka . It wasn't love at first sight , if anything they both hated each other. Iruka wanted to kill him for promoting Naruto to the chunnin exams. Kakashi remember the fire in those chocolate eyes, so full of passion. No chunnin had ever opposed Kakashi's decision, Iruka's action really hurt his ego, back in that time he really wanted to beat the chunnin up. After a while though his hate turned into amusement. He would tease the chunnin as a way of revenge without hurting him. He would make the chunnin flare up in embarrassment every chance he got. Before he knew it he found himself thinking petty things that range from anywhere, was Iruka a virgin? Did Iruka finger himself? Was he heterosexual? Did he like color silver? It wasn't long before he realized he was in love with the man. He fantasized about making love to Iruka and every time he had sex with a woman he would pretend it was iruka who he was making love to. Even in the worst mission he would find comfort in thinking of Iruka. He felt motivated to carry out him mission successfully because by doing so he would be keeping Iruka safe and when the Hokage asked him to rejoin the ANBU to do a special mission he didn't hesitate to accept, especially since he knew he was going to hunt a traitor ,he wanted to be the one to slid his throat. But, He never imagined, not even in his wildest dream that Iruka would be that heartless monster.

Iruka was beginning to rise from his slumber. He was feeling very dizzy. Slowly he pushed his body from the ground. His eyes were still closed. He couldn't remember anything yet. When he finally venture into opening his eyes he found himself disoriented. He had no idea where he was. He knew for sure he was in a room, but he couldn't makeup much detail since it was dark. The second thing Iruka noticed was the strong smell of herbs lingering in the air, soon Iruka realized the herby smell was coming from him. He touched his body and his eyes widen when he realized he wasn't wearing anything. Iruka recoiled from the ground glancing everywhere for his clothes. unaware of the eye that watched him from a corner. Suddenly everything was coming back to him, he was supposed to be dead well he expected to be dead by now. But his body was in top condition.

"How?" he asked out loud. He didn't understand.

"You're finally awake sensei" came a voice from behind him. Iruka turned toward the voice. Kakashi felt his heart race when he saw Irukas nudity. ' dame it, you would think my stupid heart would stop skipping every time I see Iruka naked, so god's sake his a man and he has everything I have' Kakashi thought in hope of suppressing his strong urge to hump the man. Iruka was a man that had everything Kakashi had, but Iruka's bareness still had a strong impact on the older male.

"Kakashi…" Iruka uttered. The man was clearly afraid to say anything else and he had every dame reason to fear.

"feeling better sensei?" Kakashi asked sarcastically. Iruka was shaking he wasn't sure whether to answer or star begging for fogginess.

Kakashi was feeling all the blood going to his groin, was Iruka testing his ability to control himself. He wasn't even trying to cover himself, he just stood there showing of his delectable body to him. In his delusion, Kakashi could almost hear Iruka screaming 'take me ,take me, make love to me Kakashi' . Kakashi liked his lips.

"Kakashi, I ..I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!" Iruka broke into frenzy .It was now or never, it was the time for him to plea for mercy.

Kakahi didn't answer . Iruka was shaking, this was bad. What was Kakashi planning to do with him? Iruka scanned the room for an exit, or something to use as a weapon against the jounin. He was the enemy now and knowing Kakashi ,Iruka was in it for the fight of his life. Iruka spotted Kakashi's ANBU katana a few inches away from the jounin's feet. All iruka needed was to distract the jounin to get close enough to the katana.

"sorry? you think that saying sorry will be enough, after all you done?" Kakashi said, his voice tittering slightly, not because he found it the situation funny but because he wanted to ravish the tanned man and he was trying to mask his needs with a little snickering. Iruka however ,did not see it that way. Iruka only saw the ANBU assassin that was going to finish him off. 'okay, it's now or never' iruka thought.

"Kakashi , listen to me please." Iruka begged, the academy teacher was making his way to the ANBU slowly he didn't want to draw suspicion to himself. All he need to do was to get close enough to grab the katana.

'But even if I get the Katana there's no guarantee my plan will work.' Iruka thought in fear.

"alright sensei I'm all ears" Kakashi said coolly. Iruka took a small step toward the jounin who was staring at him with an unusual gaze. It wasn't a threatening gaze but it was still a gaze that would cause anyone in Iruka's position worries.

" I didn't mean it…I was confused…"

Kakashi was starting to get excited, the naked chunnin was staring to make his way toward him. Kakashi felt himself drool, he was in the brick of insanity. Iruka moved so seductively toward him. Kakashi could smell of the herby sent coming from the male body before him.

Kakashi had allowed the chunnin within his range and that of the katana. Once in range Iruka moved swiftly and snatched the Katana from the floor. Kakashi didn't even move a muscle. Iruka was no match for him, his movements were too slow, plus he was too busy checking iruka's glorious body.

"may Iruka-sensei, you got my Katana what are you going to do now? I take it you were not too sorry or confused." Kakashi snicker. He got up and walked to the chunnin who was holding a Katana menacingly at him.

"oh are you planning on hurting me with it, that's not very nice sensei, shame on you" Kakashi tittered . Iruka felt his heart raise. He charged at the jounin.

"Die you filth!" Iruka screamed in a battle cry. However, Kakashi gracefully dodge Iruka's first rounds of attacks. No matter how fast the teacher attacked, he was never fast enough to actually get close enough to hurt the jounin. 'dame you scarecrow' Iruka though. Kakashi was just taunting him, kind of like a cat taunting a mice that he had every intention to eat. Iruka was right, Kakashi did want to eat him but not in the way Iruka expected.

Kakashi had had enough taunting. Iruka had provoked him to the point of no return. His body was screaming 'just take him! His all yours!'. With little effort the jounin reached for the katana Iruka wielded so dangerously at him, and twisted it before chuunin could move away. Iruka herd a snapping sound before he realized what the jounin had actually done.

Iruka drew back when he realized the katana he was holding was broken in half, the other half laid on the floor. The weapon was useless now. Kakashi knocked the weapon out of the teacher's hand. Iruka stood dumfounded, he had to think of something fast. It was all corporal now, he had no weapon to defend himself now, he had to rely on his strength. Iruka threw a fist at the jounin , he needed to distract him, his real target was the jounins groin. Iruka knew that no matter how powerful Kakashi was he was still human. However, Kakashi was one step ahead of him and caught Iruka's leg before the chunnin hat the opportunity to hurt him.

"aahh!" Iruka moaned as Kakashi graved him by the buttock and pulled closer himself . Before Iruka could register what was going on he was already in the tight grasp of the jounin. Trapped between the ANBU's strong arms and chest. Iruka clenched his fingers into his palms, to easy his fear, he was stuck, unable to move and defend himself.

Kakashi didn't waste a single second. Every second of confusion was precious because it was every second he could love his dolphin. He grabbed Irukas buttocks with both hands, he had wanted to grope and squeeze them for a long time now. It was torture because every time he saw the chunnin he had to restrained himself from do in so. But everything was different now, Now he could do whatever he wanted, caress them and squeeze them till his heart desire. Iruka was all his.

"What the hell are you doing, let me go" Iruka screamed.

"no way sensei, I waited a long time for this day." Kakashi was spreading Iruka's butt chicks apart to make room for his hands. He wanted to touch the chunnin in places he had probably never been touched before. Kakashi slid a pale finger across the iruka's pucker entranced. Iruka flinched at the foreign sensation.

"You bastard let me go!" Iruka demanded in anger. Kakashi gave Iruka a menacing look before speaking.

"don't get too loud , remember the rest of the ANBU team is still out there, if they find you'll have a lot to answer and then well I don't need to tell you what would happen."

Iruka bit his lip and muffled his cries. Even though nobody knew the traitors identity, well nobody other then Kakashi, Iruka didn't want to take any chances. Iruka knew if he was found out by the ANBU then no alibi in the world would save him from torture and execution. Even though Konoha was a peaceful village they were still very brutal, and when it came to heretics they showed no mercy.

"Let me fuck you sensei, if you do ill get you out of the mess you gotten yourself in." Kakashi said huskily. Iruka shivered and looked at the jounin with wide eyes. Was Kakashi serious?

"w-what?" Iruka gulped.

"Let me fuck you, put my dick inside your ass" Kakashi whispered gruffly, he was getting impatient. His trousers were so tight now, he wanted to take them off and make love to Iruka. Iruka felt disgusted and fearful, but Iruka was a wise man and he knew he had no option.

"fine" Iruka utter in resignation, he would let Kakashi fuck him if that was what it would take for him to get out of this situation alive .

'Kakashi, you son of a bitch I will get even' Iruka fumed internally.

*****I pull on my neck tie and take a sip of my coffee. Okay so this is a good place to stop for now. Stay tune because things are about to get hot between this two men 7_7 I'm drooling just from thinking what I'm going to write next hehe. Review if you want****


End file.
